


Tainted Love

by friedlittlefish



Series: el libro de todo lo imposible [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice intentando deshacerse de la tensión que se lo estaba comiendo vivo desde dentro; llevaba casi veinticuatro horas seguidas trabajando y le resultaba cada vez más complicado mantener la compostura y no comenzar a gritar como un energúmeno. Empezaba a pensar que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, que deliraba ya sin remedio, porque lo que había pasado no podía ser real. Se negaba a creerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> ~ escrito para la décima gala de [exo 12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/)  
> ~ referencias para luhan [[1](https://aventurasdeunaburbujita.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/b8cegoocaaegkcl.jpg?w=620) \- [2](https://aventurasdeunaburbujita.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/b8cegurceaenynm.jpg?w=620) \- [3](https://aventurasdeunaburbujita.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/b8cegv5cyaafvgt.jpg?w=620)]  
> ~ meliwii, qué haríamos mis historias y yo sin ti ♡  
> ~ ¡la línea temporal no está ordenada, cuidado!

La estrecha habitación estaba bañada en un color frío producto de los alargados focos fluorescentes que estaban incrustados en el techo y le daban al ambiente un aire muy extraño. Artificial. Los minutos pasaban sin que una palabra fuera dicha; el sonido de unos zapatos desgastados al rozar el suelo de mármol pulido era el único indicio de que realmente había alguien en aquel lugar. El silencio era denso, cortante, casi como si hubiera cientos de palabras flotando en el ambiente pero la tensión fuera tan grande que no se atrevían a pronunciarse. 

Los pies pararon. El sonido también. 

—¿Vas a hablar? —anunció una voz cansada en dirección al otro lado de la sala, a la figura que estaba sentada con los hombros caídos en el extremo más lejano de la mesa. 

No obtuvo respuesta. 

—Sabes que no estás en condiciones de desafiar a nadie, ¿verdad? —inquirió de nuevo la misma voz. 

Ni un solo sonido. Mucho menos una contestación. 

—Luhan… —La voz sonaba realmente agotada. 

Luhan levantó la vista de la mesa metálica sobre la que tenía apoyados los brazos; las muñecas le pesaban mucho y ya había desistido hacía rato en el intento de aliviar de algún modo el incesante dolor que sentía en ellas. Sus ojos color caramelo parecían más claros de lo que realmente eran bajo la luz de los fluorescentes, pero aún era perfectamente visible la sombra que nadaba en sus profundidades. Hacía mucho rato que el pelo de Luhan había abandonado el color rojo y se había fundido hasta un amarillo brillante que delataba la ansiedad que sin duda le corría por las venas. 

Minseok se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice intentando deshacerse de al menos una pequeña parte de la tensión que se lo estaba comiendo vivo desde dentro, demasiado extenuado como para intentar disimular cuánto le molestaba aquella situación. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas seguidas trabajando y le resultaba cada vez más complicado mantener la compostura y no comenzar a gritar como un energúmeno. Empezaba a pensar que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, que deliraba ya sin remedio, porque lo que había pasado no podía ser real. 

No podía ser real. Se negaba a creerlo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_La calidez es una sensación muy relativa. Para unos se trata básicamente de una sensación térmica elevada, como el calor de un fuego. Para Luhan, sin embargo, la calidez era mucho más que eso. Luhan no necesitaba ese calor físico que todos parecían mantener como definición; lo que Luhan necesitaba era tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo aceptara, que lo comprendiera y que no lo juzgara como todo el mundo parecía hacer. Todos castigaban a Luhan por algo que él no había hecho, por ser algo que él no había elegido ser, por nacer como había nacido._

 _Yixing fue el primero que lo aceptó tal como era, el primero que pasó por alto que fuera un hombre a pesar de la rareza de ese hecho entre los de su especie, el primero que no lo miró con extrañeza ni curiosidad enfermiza. El primero que no buscó en él un recipiente para vaciar sus deseos más sucios._

 _

Para Luhan, la calidez no se trataba de algo físico o químico o térmico o lógico. Para Luhan, la calidez era Yixing. Todo él, desde su sonrisa amable hasta sus ojos dorados, sus palabras reconfortantes y el roce de sus dedos. Yixing era una luz en el camino de Luhan, que había andado a oscuras durante tanto tiempo que quedó cegado ante su angelical presencia la primera vez que ambos cruzaron sus caminos. 

No tenía nada que ver la naturaleza mágica que Yixing tenía, en absoluto. No necesitó eso para descubrir colores en el pelo de Luhan que ni siquiera él mismo había visto, ni para fascinarse con ellos como si fuera la primera vez que se cruzaba con una veela. Yixing en sí era una criatura cautivadora, aunque a Luhan le diera algo de miedo admitírselo a sí mismo. 

—Es curioso. 

—¿Qué es curioso? —Estaba en la naturaleza de Yixing preguntar por todo aquello que no sabía, y el significado de aquellas misteriosas palabras no era una excepción. 

—Es curioso que te protejas tan vehementemente de los demás pero que a mí sí me dejes acercarme. Me alimentas. —La voz de Luhan no era sino un susurro casi solapado por el canto de los grillos en la noche. El pelo de Yixing brillaba plateado y sano bajo la luz de la luna; el de Luhan chillaba blanca inseguridad. 

—Es una cuestión de prioridades —contestó Yixing resuelto—. Sé quién quiere hacerme daño y quién no. El mundo se ha convertido en un lugar que me da miedo. 

El corazón de Luhan temblaba mientras el blanco se tornaba lentamente en tenue amarillo. 

—¿Por qué yo sí entonces? 

—¿No es obvio? —La sonrisa de Yixing lo paralizó—. Uy, este color solo lo había visto dos veces —se cortó señalándole el pelo. 

Luhan sabía de sobra de qué color hablaba. 

—¿Verde? 

Yixing sonrió de nuevo y asintió con parsimonia, como si no tuviera prisa en hacerlo. 

—La primera vez que lo vi fue el día que te conocí —explicó. Luhan lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos, sabiendo más que de sobra que el naranja no tardaría en aparecerle desde las raíces del pelo. 

—¿Y la segunda? —Tuvo que preguntar al final, puesto que Yixing podía resultar travieso cuando se lo proponía a pesar de la naturaleza apacible que lo caracterizaba normalmente. 

El silencio de la noche cayó sobre ellos como una manta ligera que los cubrió durante unos largos minutos. Tras respirar profundamente, Yixing miró a Luhan una vez más y le sonrió antes de sujetar una mano de la veela entre las suyas templadas. El pelo de Luhan saltó rápidamente al naranja. 

—La segunda vez fue la primera vez que te cogí de la mano. 

Yixing hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Se abría las venas por él, por su bien, por su salud. ¿Cómo no iba Luhan a estar enamorado de él? La calidez para él era, definitivamente, Yixing.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? 

El reloj marcaba las once y siete minutos de la noche. Llevaban allí encerrados más de cuatro horas en silencio. Minseok suspiró. 

—Porque de no hacerlo las cosas se te pondrán mucho peor de lo que ya están —aclaró, su voz apenas audible. 

—Como si ahora estuvieran de color rosa. —El comentario sarcástico hizo que Minseok se tensara y que los dedos se le apretaran en sendos puños. 

—Luhan —advirtió—. Ya te he dicho que no estás en posición de desafiar a nadie y mucho menos de usar ese tono conmigo. Si no cooperas te va a caer una buena encima y si cooperas… Si cooperas se pueden hacer cosas para que todo sea más suave —finalizó con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza—. Todo está en tu contra. 

—Vais a matarme de todos modos. —Luhan se encogió de hombros con pasmosa facilidad, igual que si estuvieran discutiendo algún tema insulso y banal y no algo tan serio como el asunto que tenían entre manos. 

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio. 

—¿Eres realmente consciente de lo que se te acusa? —Minseok empezaba a pensar que tal vez Luhan estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de droga, alcohol o sustancia alucinógena, porque su reacción no era normal ante las acusaciones que se le presentaban sobre la fría mesa metálica. 

—Por supuesto que sí. —Parecía tan despreocupado que Minseok tenía miedo—. Por eso sé que acabaré muerto haga lo que haga. 

Por algún motivo le resultaba imposible mirar a Luhan a los ojos. De algún modo sabía que si lo hacía descubriría en ellos algo que no quería descubrir, algo demasiado horrible como para ser perpetrado por un ser humano de aspecto tan inofensivo como el suyo. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si no lo afectara la más que probable sentencia de muerte que colgaba sobre su cabeza cual espada de Damocles. Su rostro pálido lucía mortecino bajo la fría luz de la estrecha habitación y su belleza natural no resultaba sino aterradora. A pesar de ello, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y el pelo le bailaba en olas amarillas y naranjas. 

—¿Por qué no cooperas entonces? —Minseok comenzaba a desesperarse. 

—Si coopero… —Sus grandes ojos se hicieron aún más grandes si cabe y, a pesar del nerviosismo que eso le producía, Minseok no pudo evitar fijar la vista en ellos como si estuviera hipnotizado—. Todo será peor para mí y, seamos sinceros, eso es lo último que quiero. 

La sombra tras los ojos de Luhan era presagio de algo horrible. Se revolvía tras ellos, buceando sigilosamente como un tiburón que acecha a su presa desde las oscuras profundidades del océano dispuesto a saltar y ensartarlo en el mortal abrazo de sus mandíbulas. De repente, los labios de Luhan se curvaron en una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta al mismísimo diablo, al mismo tiempo que los fluorescentes de la habitación parpadearon amenazadores. El pavor paralizó a Minseok. 

Era más que evidente por qué Luhan no quería cooperar: todavía no habían encontrado pruebas físicas del delito que supuestamente había cometido, así que hasta el momento no se trataba más que de una fea sospecha de la que podría escapar impune si no se hacía algo rápido. Las horas estipuladas de estancia en los calabozos se agotaban muy rápido y Minseok tenía la certeza que, si Luhan salía por la puerta de la comisaría, nadie volvería a verlo jamás. Luhan no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto, que su ya sucia reputación se viera salpicada por semejante mancha sanguinolenta, así que pretendía obstaculizar el trabajo de los investigadores todo lo posible. Minseok lo sentía, lo sabía. Lo sabía pero parecía no poder calmarse y tomar las riendas de la situación; quien estaba maniatado con esposas eléctricas era Luhan, después de todo, no él. Eso no parecía tranquilizarlo, si el temblor de sus dedos era algo a tener en cuenta. Casi igualaba al de Luhan, que casi parecía vibrar. 

—Encontrarán pruebas de todos modos —consiguió musitar finalmente. Una fina capa de sudor frío ya le cubría la frente bajo la enloquecida mirada del otro. 

—¿Y cómo es eso, Minseok? —La voz de Luhan era más aguda de lo normal, rayana en siniestra. Como la de alguien que no tiene nada que perder. Minseok sintió ganas repentinas de vomitar, pero las contuvo. 

—Ya hay agentes movilizados para registrar tus pertenencias, el juez lo autorizó hace unos minutos. —La cabeza le daba vueltas. 

—¿Cómo has dicho? —El terciopelo de sus palabras era completamente aterrador. Las luces amenazaron con apagarse, mientras que el pelo se le encendía en intermitentes ráfagas de colores brillantes. 

—Ya… hay agentes registrando tus… cosas —repitió Minseok apenas con un hilo de voz. 

—¿Qué? —Luhan frunció el ceño. El gesto resultaba mucho más amenazador de lo que en realidad debería ser, aunque la atmósfera siniestra combinada con el cambio continuo de los colores del pelo de Luhan hizo que Minseok temblara pese a ser la figura de autoridad dentro de aquella habitación. 

—Están reg… 

—¿Y quién demonios ha dado permiso para que gente que no conozco de nada entre en mi casa a hurgar en mi mierda? ¿No es suficiente con lo que me atacan normalmente? ¿No es suficiente con que lo único que tengo importante en el mundo haya desaparecido y me estéis acusando injustamente de hacerle daño? —bramó Luhan; el pelo le bramaba rojo también. Tardó apenas un segundo en levantarse bruscamente de la silla y provocar que Minseok diera un paso atrás por instinto; ya no estaba seguro no de a quién, sino de a _qué_ se estaba enfrentando exactamente—. ¿Quién ha permitido que un puñado de extraños toque mis cosas, entre en mi habitación y revuelva mi cama? No quiero a nadie cerca de mi cama, Minseok, ¿me oyes? ¡A nadie! 

El encolerizado hombre dio unos pasos rápidos en su dirección gritando iracundo y maldiciendo en mil lenguas. Le dio una patada a la desafortunada silla que encontró en su camino cuando se dirigió hacia Minseok con gesto resuelto justo después, como si hubiera tomado una decisión tajante. Las luces del techo parpadeaban constantemente, augurios oscuros. Unos interminables instantes de jaleo más tarde la puerta se abrió de forma casi violenta para mostrar a un agitado Zitao, que tropezó con sus propios pies en su intento por alcanzar a Luhan antes de que este pudiera poner sus impedidas manos encima de Minseok. 

Una vez el delgado cuerpo de Luhan estuvo seguro entre los brazos fuertes de Zitao (no sin más esfuerzo del que el joven jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir), este habló, intentando que se lo escuchara por encima de los aullidos que el otro emitía desesperado. 

—¿Se encuentra bien, inspector? —Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de preocupación—. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

—No te preocupes, Zitao, estoy bien —respondió Minseok llevándose una mano a la frente y consiguiendo así salir de algún modo del trance en el que previamente se encontraba. Esos ojos color caramelo eran peligrosos—. Mantenlo bien sujeto, que no se te escape. Añádele otras esposas especiales a manos y pies y átalo a las barras de la celda 28, ¿entendido? 

Zitao asintió. 

—¿Algo más? 

—Que nadie lo mire a los ojos. —Luhan se removió un poco más intentando liberarse de su captor, pero Minseok sonaba más seguro que un instante antes. 

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora, inspector? —preguntó Zitao con cautela entonces. 

—Voy a llamar a Yifan —declaró decidido tras dedicarle una mirada fría a Luhan, que se quedó petrificado por un segundo en comparación con la fiesta de colores que volvía a tener en la cabeza—. Esconde algo en su casa. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_La bombilla que colgaba del techo titiló ligeramente cuando se cerró la puerta de forma algo brusca._

 _A sus oídos llegó una maldición murmurada que lo hizo despertar completamente y abrir los ojos solo una rendija, falto de fuerzas y demasiado cansado para intentar moverse. Respiró con dificultad y sintió la garganta seca; deseó por un fatuo instante que aquellos ruiditos rasposos que retumbaban por las frías paredes de la habitación no se le escaparan a él de la garganta, porque no sonaban nada bien._

 _

Pocos segundos después, unos grandes ojos aparecieron frente a los suyos propios acompañados de un rostro angelical. No se dejó engañar. Ya sabía más que de sobra que aquella cara de ángel no guardaba ninguna cualidad propia de las mencionadas criaturas celestiales. 

Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa brillante lo cegó y sintió un familiar pinchazo en el lado izquierdo del cuello. La humedad no tardó en empañarle los ojos, aunque por más desesperación que sintiera no parecía ser capaz de poner voz a su sufrimiento. Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron cuando un fino río plateado surgió de su interior una vez más y resbaló de forma lenta y constante hacia el recipiente que lo esperaba ávido. 

Esos grandes ojos lo observaban extasiados, famélicos, pintados con intensidad por un deje de locura que lo asustaba más que cualquier afilada cuchilla. 

Trató de luchar como siempre, mas sus intentos fueron inútiles. El ruido de pesadas cadenas y el olor del óxido fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio, junto con un vendaje mal colocado y un sentimiento de vacío más aterrador que la propia soledad. 

La oscuridad se lo tragó unos segundos más tarde.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Zitao no tardó demasiado tiempo en llevarse de la habitación al vociferante Luhan, que pataleó todo lo que pudo hasta que las hábiles manos del agente Jongdae consiguieron enroscarle sendos grilletes especiales en manos y pies cuando Zitao pidió ayuda. Minseok se quedó solo en la sala de interrogatorio tras unos segundos de revuelo y miradas preocupadas del resto de agentes y detectives del departamento que habían presenciado la escena desde fuera. 

La reacción de Luhan hizo que algo dentro de su cabeza encajara de forma natural, algo que le ordenó todas las piezas del rompecabezas y le dejó la mente clara aunque aún temblorosa. La corazonada le resultaba, irónicamente, descorazonadora. 

El teléfono se le resbaló de los dedos sudorosos cuando marcó el número de llamada rápida de Yifan, pero tras respirar profundamente varias veces se recompuso ligeramente y pulsó el botón verde. Sujetó con firmeza el aparato mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja. 

_—¿Jefe?_ —Una voz grave respondió al otro lado de la línea. 

—Yifan, ¿se ha encontrado algo en la casa? —Minseok decidió no andarse por las ramas; el corazón todavía le galopaba en el pecho. 

_—No, aún estoy registrando el salón y la…_

—El dormitorio —cortó el inspector. 

_—¿Cómo dice?_ —Yifan hablaba lento, sonaba confundido. La estática de la llamada era demasiado fuerte y el chicle que el agente mascaba no ayudaba a que la conversación fuera fluida. 

—Ve a su dormitorio. Su cama. 

_—¿La cama?_ —Sí, confundido era la palabra. Parecía que Yifan dudara de la cordura de su superior por el tono que empleaba. 

—Sí, la cama, la cama —contestó exasperado echando la cabeza hacia atrás; realmente necesitaba dormir. _Algo me lo dice,_ pensó desesperado. 

Yifan no respondió. 

—Sé que tiene algo ahí —musitó el inspector. 

_—Como diga usted, inspector._ —Casi podía verlo fruncir el ceño—. _Déjemelo a mí, encontraré las pruebas necesarias para que metan a ese hijo de puta donde se merece._

—Rápido. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada sin más preámbulo. 

Minseok suspiró, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde y alguno de sus agentes lo encontrara con vida. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo; casi podía sentir cómo el calor natural se le escapaba lentamente por cada uno de los poros de su piel. El cemento de la pared le raspaba la nuca pero no encontraba en su interior la voluntad para quejarse, aunque sí que abrió los ojos desesperado cuando sintió unas manos ajenas aprisionarle el brazo derecho._

 _Aquel rostro angelical sonreía. La sonrisa era terrorífica._

 _

Dedos largos y finos como los de un experimentado pianista asieron su cuerpo y lo sentaron derecho sin esfuerzo; otro escalofrío lo sacudió cuando sin previo aviso comenzaron a levantarle la camiseta. Tragó saliva ansioso; el miedo le trepaba por la garganta como una lagartija que asciende veloz por un muro. Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablar y dudaba que sus cuerdas vocales fueran siquiera capaces de articular sonidos entendibles por seres humanos si lo intentaba. Los dedos extraños se desesperaron cuando las cadenas que le rodeaban los brazos impidieron que se deshiciera de la prenda de ropa, así que un brillo metálico y un desagradable sonido de rasgado más tarde la tela descansaba en el frío suelo junto con un cuchillo. 

Unos labios pequeños sonrieron de nuevo, esta vez más dulcemente, y unos grandes ojos brillantes lo miraron con interés al escuchar el quejido que le retumbó en el pecho cuando la helada pared entró en contacto con su piel desnuda. 

—¿Has dicho algo? —La voz era demasiado siniestra, demasiado oscura. 

Tenía miedo. Apartó la vista del hipnotizante color de aquellos ojos y giró la cabeza, posando la mirada en la desgarrada tela que antes era su camiseta junto con el… 

¿Dónde estaba el cuchillo? 

Los labios se le abrieron de forma refleja y el cuerpo se le paralizó cuando el intenso dolor se registró en su sistema nervioso. Una línea de fuego abrasador se le extendía desde el hombro derecho hacia abajo, bajándole por la clavícula de forma lenta y tortuosa. El metal que le penetraba la pálida e inmaculada piel era tan frío que lo quemaba. Sin embargo, la garganta se le desbloqueó al sentir una calidez y humedad inusuales recorrer la herida fresca con lentitud pasmosa. Un grito desgarrador le rompió el pecho cuando el cuchillo cortó de nuevo a lo largo de su pectoral en una línea paralela a la primera. 

Tres cortes más tarde, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos con rapidez de forma inevitable al mismo tiempo que los gritos se le quedaron congelados en los labios de nuevo. El pecho se le comprimió al notar la cuchilla presionarle con firmeza la mejilla derecha. Tembló. 

La presión aumentó, aumentó, aumentó. Rompió la piel. De forma brusca la afilada hoja se le hundió en la carne, haciendo que un abundante río plateado surgiera veloz. 

Aquella sonrisa ávida que solía visitarlo no tardó en alimentarse de él, bebiendo como un animal sediento en medio de la sabana en pleno estío. El sabor de su propia sangre lo impregnó todo un segundo después cuando esos labios abrieron los suyos con más ímpetu del necesario y lo forzaron a saborearse al sentir una lengua ajena introducirse entre ellos. Quiso gritar, protestar, decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió articular fue un quejido lastimero porque el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que creía que perdería la cabeza. 

Fue cuando una mano le sujetó el rostro para que no se removiera más de lo necesario y le hundió los dedos en la herida recién abierta cuando los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas y sus dientes mordieron por instinto, ganándole una ofensa hiriente y un bofetón que lo hizo ver fosfenos. Eso, no obstante, no fue lo que más lo preocupó. 

El brillo de la cuchilla plateada bajo la tenue luz de la vieja y polvorienta lámpara del techo daba mucho más miedo que cualquier insulto o bofetada. 

Comenzó a marearse y perder consciencia, pero ello no le impidió ver una última vez antes de caer en un pozo oscuro aquellos ojos de color caramelo que lo observaban extasiados mientras una rosada lengua quedaba manchada de plateado al lamer la nueva herida que le floreció en el antebrazo. 

El frío que sintió el resto de su cuerpo al ser desnudado y los demás cortes quedaron perdidos inevitablemente en el abismo de la inconsciencia.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

—No entiendo tu obstinación. —Minseok se pasó las manos por el pelo, con algunas canas y algunos años de más producto del estrés del caso—. Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que si nos ayudas a resolver esto… Si nos ayudas a encontrarlo, nosotros te ayudaremos a ti. 

—Y yo te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedo ayudarte a resolver un caso en el que no he tomado más parte que la que tú y tu estúpido departamento de policía me habéis echado encima. 

—Luhan. —Estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que no sabía si quería llorar como un recién nacido o echarse a reír—. La sangre que encontraron en tu cama tenía una correspondencia del 100% con… A ver. —Suspiró con la vista clavada en las dobles esposas de Luhan—. Sabes que esa cantidad de sangre no era suficiente como para que consideremos que está muerto, pero han pasado casi seis años desde que la encontramos. Si no lo estaba cuando te arrestamos, lo está ahora con seguridad. 

Luhan levantó la vista y clavó sus enormes ojos, rodeados de un halo oscuro producto del insomnio, en los de Minseok ante sus palabras. El pelo le parpadeó borgoña por un instante antes de volverle a las diferentes tonalidades de castaño oscuro que le poblaban la cabeza de un tiempo atrás, y el inspector trató de ocultar el desconcierto que aquello le produjo. Durante los años que había pasado en prisión, el pelo de Luhan había ido pasando del brillante rojo inicial a la angustia amarilla, al cansancio gris y el desaliento lavanda. Hacía mucho que la veela parecía haber dejado de sentir emociones y se mantenía en un continuo estado anímico enfermizo. Tenía el rostro demacrado y pálido, y las manos escuálidas le temblaban más que ninguna de las decenas de veces que Minseok lo hubiera visto. Era presuntamente un criminal de los de la peor calaña, así que Minseok no se compadeció de él —no podía permitírselo, no podía, no podía— pero no pudo evitar pensar que, si seguía enfermando, Luhan no tendría mucho tiempo más para darles información que los ayudara a resolver el caso. 

El castaño, además, no era en el fondo más que otra prueba incriminatoria. Hacía mucho que Luhan no podía alimentarse de su supuesta fuente personal de vida y salud, y los efectos estaban siendo devastadores. Minseok no sintió pena y endureció la mirada. 

—No sabéis si está muerto. —Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que resultaba difícil entenderlo. 

—Cierto —concedió el inspector—. Por eso queremos encontrarlo, sea cual sea su estado. 

—¡Pues hacedlo! Hacedlo, joder, y dejad de torturarme. —La voz le perdió fuerza. Sus ojos también habían perdido paulatinamente el color y la sombra que antes nadaba en sus profundidades ya le había conquistado los iris. ¿De qué color los tenía antes? Minseok no lo recordaba. 

—Eso es lo que intentamos hacer. 

El inspector fingió no haber escuchado las siguientes palabras de Luhan. La voz de la veela estaba creada para engañar, para engatusar; su existencia era un completo espejismo para los humanos y el resto de criaturas mágicas, que no tenían modo de escapar a sus tretas y artimañas para conseguir aquello que querían. Minseok no iba a ser el que cayera en la trampa, no iba a ser el que se dejara embaucar por el aspecto desvalido de Luhan. Había pruebas de lo que había hecho, si bien aún necesitaban el cuerpo para castigarlo formalmente. 

—No lo suficiente, parece. 

—Eso es porque no nos ayudas —increpó, al borde de perder los nervios. Aquel caso se había alargado durante demasiado tiempo y Minseok no había parado de luchar durante años para que no lo cerraran y quedara inconcluso y con un Luhan en la calle. 

—Es increíble que en seis años no te hayas enterado de cómo funcionan las cosas. 

—¿Cómo funcionan las cosas? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Minseok detuvo su paseo neurótico por la habitación para mirar a Luhan como si de un demonio se tratara. 

—¿Qué crees que significa? —Jamás había visto algo más oscuro que esos ojos enormes. 

Minseok pensó durante unos segundos sin apartar la vista de Luhan, que no parpadeó una vez siquiera. Se le antojó un acto de rebeldía, un intento de mostrar superioridad, un farol como tantos otros había visto Minseok durante su carrera. 

—Sin cuerpo no podemos celebrar el juicio y castigarte por todo lo que has hecho. Sin cuerpo es imposible saber qué demonios le hiciste a tu amigo. 

Se sintió palidecer al pensar que Luhan les estaba ocultando información a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano saldría libre si no conseguían encontrar a su amigo. La veela seguía sin parpadear, ojos fijos en las pupilas de Minseok, que se esforzaba por mantener la compostura. 

—Luhan, ¿dónde está Yixing? —No lo preguntó con más seriedad que ninguna de las miles de veces que ya lo había hecho, no pronunció las palabras con un tono distinto, pero Luhan le sonrió con los ojos muertos y le dio una respuesta que lo dejó helado. 

—Dígamelo usted, inspector. Búsquelo _de verdad_ y dígamelo de una vez. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_El frío le calaba los huesos lentamente, tortuoso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado a oscuras, mas no importaba. Hacía mucho que ya no importaba._

 _Casi podía sentir cómo la vida le huía del cuerpo con velocidad, casi podía contar lo poco que le quedaba para sumirse en la penumbra una última vez y caer irremediablemente en el descanso eterno que tanto temía y anhelaba al mismo tiempo._

 _

Había pasado tal cantidad de tiempo desde que se despertó en aquel lugar por primera vez que bien podría haber transcurrido un milenio sin que él hubiera sido realmente consciente de ello. El tiempo pasa lento cuando lo único que ves es el frío y áspero cemento de cuatro paredes demasiado cercanas entre sí y la quieta oscuridad que deja atrás la marcha del miedo personificado. 

El tiempo pasa demasiado lento. 

No sabía muy bien cómo había acabado en aquella situación, los recuerdos de aquella época eran demasiado borrosos ya después de todo, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no podría escapar jamás, que no habría modo de cambiar el destino que había caído sobre su cabeza como una pesada losa. Había dejado de intentarlo cuando sus manos se negaron a tratar de escarbar más en el hormigón que lo rodeaba y las puntas de los dedos parecieron no poder curársele más a la velocidad normal una vez abiertas en horribles heridas que lo convertían en un puñado de sollozos miserables acurrucado en el impío suelo. Cuando el pelo le comenzó a cambiar de color poco a poco, cuando unos ojos enfermos y una sonrisa perturbadora lo visitaban hasta en sus más apacibles sueños, cuando los gritos desesperados que lanzaba incansable se perdían en los recónditos confines de la negrura sin más respuesta que las lágrimas propias, cuando el plateado le pintó los antebrazos y las heridas no cerraron durante semanas, meses. Cuando la esperanza se desvaneció a base de violentos cortes y succiones y risas dementes y la garganta se le desgarró de tanto chillar. Cuando la luz que aquella desvencijada lámpara emitía cada vez que él entraba comenzó a darle incluso más miedo que la más negra oscuridad. 

Eso fue cuatro años atrás. Al menos, eso era lo que quería creer. 

No obstante, el tiempo pasa lento, y la tortura parecía no acabar nunca para él. El tacto de dedos finos, fríos, fugaces, parecía casi real sobre su piel, fantasmas del recuerdo que se volvían verídicos producto de pesadillas demasiado vívidas a pesar de encontrarse solo, aunque el silencio reinara en el ambiente y lo sumiera todo en una quietud tranquilizadora y perturbadora a partes iguales. 

Entonces lo oyó. El corazón se le detuvo instintivamente, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlo latir descarado, llevándole la contraria al incesante empuje de la muerte cuando unos sonidos confusos danzaron entre las cuatro paredes que lo confinaban y lo hicieron temblar. Que ello fuera de terror u optimismo fue una incógnita que no supo resolver. 

Los inusuales ruidos se acercaban cada vez más; sabía que estaban cerca, que algo había frente a la puerta que lo había separado durante tanto tiempo de su libertad. El ritmo cardíaco le aumentó, subió hasta casi ensordecerlo con el rápido y repentino flujo de sangre hacia su cabeza. Creyó marearse y, si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría tensado en el sitio de pura anticipación puesto que una extraña sensación que hacía mucho que no lo invadía le decía que **algo** iba a suceder. No quiso esperar demasiado, no quiso reunir esperanzas, no quiso buscar ilusión, si bien esos ruidos no eran normales en la quietud del lugar y jamás la angelical pesadilla que a menudo lo visitaba se había movido de aquel modo. 

Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando. 

Durante unos momentos de confusión escuchó fuertes golpes en la madera, escuchó una voz diciendo cosas incomprensibles, escuchó su propia respiración áspera contra las paredes de su garganta. Casi se escuchó los pulmones cuando se le expandieron y contrajeron lentamente, el crujido de las articulaciones de los dedos de su mano derecha cuando se le movieron de forma involuntaria, el débil ruido de sus párpados al abrirse una estrecha rendija cuando el estruendo paró tras un último impacto y un haz de luz junto con jadeos pesados le sacudió los sentidos y lo dejó más desorientado que nunca. 

Un paso, dos. No veía nada, lo luz le cegaba a pesar de lo débil que era y de que una figura se interponía entre él y ella. No obstante, la mínima claridad trajo lágrimas rápidas a sus ojos secos que le calentaron los pómulos al caer mejillas abajo con velocidad. 

Había alguien. Alguien había entrado y había murmurado algo. 

Un par de lágrimas más se le escaparon cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto la voz de aquella persona como su olor le eran totalmente desconocidos. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía si aquello sería algo malo o bueno.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

**El vídeo no tenía la calidad deseada, pero tampoco podía pedir mucho más. Al principio, lo único que podía ver era la tela azul de la camisa del uniforme de Yifan, que avanzaba delante del agente que sujetaba la cámara todo lo establemente que podía. Cuando la imagen se enfocó, Minseok vio que con una mano temblorosa, Yifan palpó la pared en busca de algún tipo de interruptor, interruptor que no encontró. La otra mano rebuscó en su cinturón hasta agarrar el mango de plástico de la pequeña linterna que estaba obligado a llevar siempre. El inspector agradeció a todos los cielos que no la hubiera olvidado en casa como normalmente sucedía.**

 **El dedo pulgar fue el que accionó el botón que haría que la pared se iluminara con un fino halo de luz. No parecía haber interruptor alguno en el muro de cemento, por lo que el siguiente objetivo de la linterna y de la cámara fue el techo, del que colgaba una desvencijada lámpara de cordel atacada por el óxido.**

 **

La sucia bombilla no ayudaba demasiado a discernir el interior de la habitación, mas no le ahorró el sentimiento de horror que lo bañó como si le echaran un balde de agua helada por encima al ver el panorama que la imagen presentaba. 

El vello se le puso de punta y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando sus ojos registraron que el color plateado que cubría gran parte de las paredes y el suelo no era ningún tipo de pintura, sino el brillo inconfundible de la plateada sangre de unicornio. Los ojos se le abrieron en una enorme mueca de puro horror al sentir la pesada atmósfera. Yifan se llevó una mano a la boca con el ceño fruncido. 

—Huele a sangre, es horrible. —Minseok subió el volumen y se acercó a la pantalla para poder escuchar bien lo que decía Yifan cuando se dirigió a la cámara—. La habitación está impregnada de un olor metálico muy fuerte y reconcentrado. 

—Joder, casi vomito —murmuró el agente que sostenía la cámara. 

La cabeza de Minseok daba vueltas a toda velocidad, aunque consiguió poner sus pensamientos en orden para poder analizar lo que estaba viendo. Al fondo del sucio cuartucho descansaba una figura inmóvil, un cuerpo totalmente desprovisto de vestiduras y sin signos de vida aparentes. El corazón se le encogió una vez se dio cuenta de lo que significaba aquello que contemplaba atónito. 

Era él. El unicornio que estaban buscando. 

Como un resorte se sentó al borde de la silla mientras veía cómo los dos agentes tomaron el control de la situación y se acercaron los escasos dos metros que los separaban de la inerte criatura. A pesar de no ser más que una imagen grabada, Minseok casi sentía la suciedad y otra cosa que no podía ser más que miedo en estado puro hormiguearle en la palma de las manos. La lámpara iluminaba el lugar, mas Yifan volvió a encender la linterna para inspeccionar mejor al otro habitante del lugar una vez se agachó frente a él. Minseok tragó saliva y respiró con profundidad convenciéndose de que el olor de la sangre no debía ser tan fuerte como decían los otros dos, de que solo estaban imaginándoselo y lo estaban magnificando todo, porque si no estaba seguro de que perdería el juicio. En ese momento, Yifan levantó una gran mano y cuidadosamente giró hacia sí el rostro del inconsciente unicornio. 

Sin duda, se trataba de una de las visiones más afortunadas a la par que horripilantes que el inspector jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. El ser mágico era de una belleza indescriptible cuando la cámara se acercó, de piel pálida y tiernos labios aún más pálidos; el puente de su nariz era una curva suave y sus cejas le otorgaban una serenidad absolutamente impropia de la situación en la que se encontraba. La piel de su cuerpo era tan pálida si no más que la de su cara, y unas finas e intrincadas marcas doradas que se le enroscaban alrededor de toda la longitud del brazo izquierdo eran evidencia más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de una criatura con muchísimos años vividos. Un sinfín de runas antiguas escribían mil y una historias en lenguas que él no conocía. 

No obstante, detuvo esos pensamientos una vez la sangre comenzó a hervirle al observar perplejo cómo se había maltratado salvajemente a tan majestuoso ser. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes y heridas, unas cerradas, otras aún irritadas, muchas aún sangrantes y, ahora que lo observaba con más detenimiento, el brillo que desprendía no se debía en absoluto a la palidez natural de su piel, sino a la gran cantidad de sangre plateada que lo bañaba. Fresca y seca, le adornaba el cuerpo de forma hermosa y grotesca al mismo tiempo. Una visión efectivamente afortunada y horripilante. 

Pareció que el tiempo comenzó a moverse a su velocidad normal una vez más cuando la imagen subió y enfocó de nuevo la cara del unicornio, que seguía inmóvil bajo la atenta inspección de los presentes y de Minseok. Tenía un rostro etéreo, tan bonito que parecía no haber palabras en todo el universo para describirlo, mas aparte de las amargas lágrimas que lo mojaban había algo que no andaba bien, algo que no era como debía ser, algo que… 

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. El pelo. El pelo del unicornio no era ni dorado, ni plateado, ni blanco, ni de ningún color fantástico del que debía ser, como por ejemplo ese verde que cambia a azul y morado con los reflejos del sol, sino que el negro más devastador había tomado posesión de la mayor parte de los mechones y le transmitía un aire mucho más mortecino de lo que sería normal. Desesperado y entre jadeos cada vez más angustiados se acercó aún más a la pantalla y observó cómo Yifan soltaba la linterna en el suelo y alzó las manos para enterrarlas en la mata de pelo que le poblaba la cabeza a aquella mágica criatura. Con el corazón a punto de escapársele fuera de las costillas y el contenido de su estómago amenazando con hacer algo parecido, buscó con ansiedad entre los dedos de Yifan algún indicio de que el negro no lo había dominado todo. 

Pensó por un momento en Luhan, en lo enfermo que estaba y en lo oscuro que tenía el pelo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el estómago se le encogió. 

Por el despacho casi resonó un grito de alivio a continuación cuando Yifan pareció encontrar tras la frenética búsqueda un par de mechones con débiles matices plateados, que parecían brillar potentes en la oscuridad que se había instalado en sus ya de por sí débiles esperanzas. 

El estómago le dio vueltas y la tensión lo golpeó de nuevo con mucha fuerza; parecía no haber respirado jamás. Notaba el sudor correrle por las sienes y la espalda, la camisa rápidamente pegada a sus hombros, pero el mismo instante en que suspiró por última vez sintió cómo ese mismo sudor se le helaba contra la piel. 

En la pantalla vio que el unicornio había abierto una rendija los párpados para mostrar ojos teñidos también de color negro azabache. Como la muerte.

**

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

—Lo han encontrado. 

Luhan levantó la vista con lentitud. 

—Supongo que así es como termina todo entonces —respondió resueltamente tras un minuto de silencio. 

—¿No tienes otra cosa que decir? —preguntó Minseok, incrédulo. 

—La verdad es que no. —Luhan se encogió de hombros como si estuvieran discutiendo algún asunto trivial y no algo tan importante como aquello, aunque un extraño brillo le atravesó los ojos y el pelo se le encendió de un pálido amarillo por un instante tan corto que el inspector creyó haberlo imaginado. 

Minseok parpadeó varias veces. ¿Cómo podía actuar de ese modo? La condena por perpetrar actos tan salvajes sobre cualquier criatura mágica era la muerte, ¿es que no estaba preocupado por el hecho de que la cabeza pudiera rodarle por el suelo en un viaje independiente al resto de su cuerpo? 

Ni siquiera sabía aún si el unicornio sobreviviría. Era cuestión de pura suerte si lo hacía, en caso de que sus estimaciones sobre cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado solo, maltratado y desatendido fueran correctas. Minseok no solía errar en sus suposiciones. 

—Está vivo, por cierto. 

La temperatura de la habitación pareció descender varios grados repentinamente, y las luces parpadearon como hicieron el día que arrestaron a Luhan. Minseok tembló. Tuvo por un instante la sensación de ser él quien estaba entre rejas y con una sentencia de muerte pegada a la frente en lugar de Luhan. La cabeza de la veela parpadeó sutilmente de nuevo, un segundo fucsia, otro verde, un último morado antes de volver al marrón oscuro de la madera húmeda y enferma de nuevo. 

Antes de que los dientes comenzaran a castañearle de frío —o de horror, no estaba muy seguro— Minseok dirigió una mirada dura al inmóvil Luhan y se giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo al fondo del pasillo sin ser aún capaz de creer del todo que una criatura así pudiera existir. 

Y no, no estaba hablando del unicornio. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_—Yifan, el jefe te llama —anunció Zitao al pasar con un montón de folios entre los brazos junto a la mesa que el agente compartía con Jongdae—. Te espera en su despacho._

 _—Oído cocina —contestó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador que tenía frente a sí tras hacerle un saludo militar de broma._

 _

Minseok lo veía todo por la rendija que había quedado abierta de la puerta cuando Zitao había salido. Sonrió cansado observando a Yifan apagar el monitor y dirigirse hacia el despacho con calma, mandíbula por el contrario tensa mientras mascaba un chicle con urgencia. 

—Jefe —lo saludó una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí y se situó frente al escritorio del inspector. 

—Ahora mismo no tienes ningún caso, ¿verdad? 

—No, justo ayer cerramos el del incendio del polideportivo. —Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía que sus brazos le resultaran más largos de lo normal y no supiera qué hacer con ellos. 

—Necesito que te metas en el caso del unicornio otra vez, entonces. —Minseok se inclinó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre los finos papeles que tenía apilados en el montoncito verde. 

—¿Cómo es eso, inspector? —Aunque Yifan parecía sorprendido ante la propuesta, Minseok no podía decir que lo viera contrariado por ello—. ¿No estaba cerrado ya? 

—Sí, pero la Fiscalía ha insistido en que se le ponga protección a Yixing durante un tiempo. —Levantó la mirada un momento antes de volver a los papeles—. Y con razón, si me permites mi opinión. 

—Totalmente. 

—¿Me harás el favor entonces? 

—¿Qué quiere decir? —El agente se acercó un paso hacia el escritorio. 

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Yifan —masculló Minseok con la frente arrugada hasta que—: ¡Ah, aquí está! —Uno de los papeles salió de entre sus hermanos del montón—. Necesitamos tener a Yixing vigilado para evitarnos problemas, ¿quieres encargarte tú? 

Yifan lo miró en silencio, petrificado en cierto modo. 

—Sé que este caso ha sido muy largo y que estás agotado, así que entiendo si no te apetece. No hay compromiso, si no tienes ganas puedo decírselo a… 

—No —lo cortó rápidamente—. No es necesario. Yo me haré cargo, inspector. Hay que mantener a Yixing a salvo de desgraciados y yo lo haré con gusto. 

Minseok pareció aliviado; suspiró. 

—Muchas gracias, Yifan. —Le tendió el papel, que se presentó ante el otro con un ligero frufrú—. A partir de mañana estás exento de guardias dobles para que puedas hacerte cargo de esto. En el papel están su dirección y otros datos personales que necesitarás. 

—Gracias a usted, inspector —dijo con seriedad—. Confíe en mí, no hay nadie que pueda cuidar a Yixing mejor que yo. 

Los dos rieron suavemente por un instante mientras Yifan tomaba el papel entre los dedos y lo enrollaba cuidadosamente. 

—No lo dudo, Yifan. No lo dudo. 

Yifan sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Minseok deseando que la pila de papeleo que tenía que arreglar se desvaneciera.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La sala enmudeció cuando una figura débil y todavía algo tambaleante se incorporó haciendo chirriar su silla y musitó una frase que cayó en oídos sordos la primera vez que escapó de sus aún convalecientes labios. 

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —inquirió un señor serio desde lo alto del estrado. 

Aquella figura débil agachó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando algo en profundidad; unos segundos de expectación más tarde volvió a alzarla para dirigirse al señor serio. 

—Señoría —murmuró tembloroso—. Me gustaría decir algo. 

El señor serio, el juez presente en la sala —es decir, el juez encargado de asuntos mágicos— miró al tembloroso bulto que destacaba como un frondoso árbol en mitad del desierto con ojos oscuros, cejas fruncidas y rostro hosco. Tenía el pelo canoso repeinado sobre la cabeza con tal vez demasiado ahínco, y unas gafas que bien podrían tener más años que los primeros hombres le descansaban sobre la nariz casi desenfadadamente, aunque la mueca de sus labios y la tensión que sus dedos ejercían sobre una pila de papeles dejaban entrever que el hombre no era precisamente amigable. 

—¿De qué se trata, Yixing? —accedió finalmente. 

—Quisiera… —comenzó el nombrado mirando hacia un lateral, mas apartó la vista con rapidez al darse cuenta de que era Luhan quien ocupaba la mesa que allí se encontraba—. Quisiera pedir que… que se perdonara al acusado. 

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala durante unos instantes justo antes de que un gran revuelo se armara y un par de personas se levantaran de sus asientos gritando cosas totalmente ininteligibles. Entre el alboroto, una risita que solo podía pertenecer a Luhan sobresalía clara como el sonido de un golpe en una delicada copa de cristal de Bohemia. Yixing se encogió en el sitio asustado; aún no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ruidos fuertes y se angustiaba con muchísimas cosas que parecían cotidianas y banales para cualquier otro ser —ya fuera este mágico o no. 

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par se dejó caer en la silla mirando al vacío, y sintió que la nariz le comenzó a escocer al mismo tiempo que los labios se le abrían en un sollozo silencioso cuando sus descompensadas emociones amenazaron con hacerlo llorar. Sin embargo, miró hacia arriba con los ojos brillantes y corazón encogido, para ver cómo en ese mismo momento una alta figura se apresuraba a llegar a su lado y un instante más tarde se cernía sobre él. A pesar de su aspecto peligroso, se inclinó ligeramente para estrecharlo y murmurarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Yixing se tensó por instinto; algo no andaba bien. 

—Yifan… 

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Yifan entrecortadamente, todavía meciéndolos con suavidad. A su alrededor, la sala al completo seguía sumida en el más absoluto caos—. No te va a pasar nada, todo está bien… No los escuches, no escuches nada. 

Yixing se sacudió involuntariamente justo antes de alzar manos temblorosas y apretar con dedos fríos la tela áspera de la camisa del uniforme de Yifan. Era difícil aún para él a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas porque todo le daba miedo. Yifan le daba miedo, Luhan le daba miedo, Minseok le daba miedo, el mundo le daba miedo, él mismo se daba miedo. Yixing volvía a mirarlo todo con ojos brillantes como puro oro líquido, pero no conseguía librarse del peso que el trauma le había lanzado a los hombros pese a que Yifan se empeñara en darle muestras de afecto. 

Los presentes no tardaron en acallar sus protestas, murmullos y exclamaciones bajo el implacable mazo del juez, que a base de golpes y gritos de: «¡Orden en la sala!» obligó a todos a tomar asiento y comportarse como seres racionales de nuevo. Unos segundos de silencio hicieron que el lugar pareciera estar congelado, mas lo único que en realidad provocó fue que la pregunta que el juez dirigió entonces hacia Yixing resonara con más fuerza por las paredes de rico mármol. 

—Yixing —comenzó—. ¿Lo que ha dicho significa lo que creemos que significa? —finalizó alzando las cejas, mirada curiosa a la par que preocupada sobre el unicornio. 

—Sí, señoría. Me gustaría que se indultara a Luhan. —Yixing volvió a soltar la bomba esperando que no se desatara la anarquía una vez más. Tenía la voz pintada con una densa capa de seguridad y decisión que en realidad no sentía, y dio las gracias a mil y un dioses porque las palabras no le temblaran en los labios tanto como le temblaban las piernas. 

—Indultar al acusado… —murmuró entonces el magistrado, más para sí mismo que para el resto de los presentes—. Yixing… —volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con ojos más suaves, tal y como se mira a un niño especialmente ingenuo—. El acusado ha cometido un crimen gravísimo y me temo que tal vez usted no sea realmente consciente de ello aún. 

—Señoría, sí que soy consciente —interrumpió gentil—. Sé lo que… Sé de lo que se acusa a Luhan porque fui yo quien lo viví, fui yo quien estuvo presente, pero… 

—Entonces explíquenos si es usted tan amable el porqué de su petición. —El juez hizo un gesto con las manos abiertas, palmas arriba—. Nadie aquí presente da crédito a sus oídos. 

—Yo… Yo no… Verá, señoría… 

Yixing estaba cada vez más nervioso y todas las razones de peso que poseía antes en la cabeza habían desaparecido como un montón de caminantes despistados en la ventisca. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad; podía sentir con claridad cómo los ojos de medio centenar de personas se clavaban sobre él y lo juzgaban, lo juzgaban con dureza desde todos los puntos de la sala solo por tener la osadía de levantarse de la silla y abrir la boca cuando ellos solo «querían protegerlo». 

—Levántate, Yixing —ordenó entonces el serio anciano asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Él, por su parte, tragó saliva y tembló sobre la silla; Yifan seguía inclinado hacia él con un deje de posesividad que hacía que inconscientemente Yixing se sintiera más desprotegido que nunca. Sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, Yifan no lo atrajo hacia sí como había hecho anteriormente, sino que con dedos casi autoritarios lo sujetó y lo observó detenidamente. 

—No lo hagas —le dijo en voz baja, y el unicornio no supo cómo reaccionar ante la mirada que le dedicaron sus ojos nublados por algo que no supo descifrar—. Deja que se pudra en la cárcel. 

Tardó unos segundos en volver en sí, pero finalmente Yixing parpadeó y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Yifan antes de levantarse de la silla tal y como le había indicado el juez que hiciera. Respiró entrecortadamente, todo le daba vueltas. Sintió una vez más el miedo apoderarse de él igual que cuando durante su cautiverio admitió finalmente que no sería capaz de escapar. 

Tras aclararse la garganta, Yixing ojeó con cautela su alrededor sabiendo que todos los allí presentes lo miraban y, con voz ligeramente pastosa y ojos tal vez demasiado brillantes, habló. 

—Me gustaría que no me malinterpretara, señoría. Ni usted, ni ningún otro humano presente en esta sala. —Con un amplio gesto del brazo que no tenía vendado, abarcó la habitación lo mejor que pudo—. He estado encerrado en contra de mi voluntad durante casi seis años. Si he de ser sincero, perdí la noción del tiempo con bastante facilidad a pesar de mis habilidades y pensaba hasta hace poco que apenas habían sido cuatro; la oscuridad total es algo aterrador, ¿saben? Pero más aterrador es cuando la luz, que se supone que es síntoma de esperanza, de un nuevo día, de una posible escapatoria, buenas noticias... Cuando esa luz que debía darme vida lo único que traía era al ser que me la robaba. 

Los presentes contuvieron la respiración, no se escuchaba un solo ruido. 

—Durante más tiempo del que jamás seré capaz de olvidar, ese… —Yixing hizo una pausa, un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar—. Ese ser cuyo rostro ni siquiera recuerdo me hizo cosas horribles y me provocó más dolor del que en ninguna circunstancia le desearía a la peor criatura del infierno aunque fuera durante un solo segundo. Estoy seguro de que ya saben todo lo que me sucedió, las noticias vuelan rápido entre los humanos después de todo, así que no entraré en detalles si así me lo permiten. El punto de mi petición es que, a pesar de todas las cosas que he tenido que vivir y de todas las veces que he deseado simplemente morir y dejar de sufrir en manos de un desequilibrado mental, no le deseo a nadie lo que yo mismo he tenido que experimentar. No me ha visitado la muerte, pero he estado muy cerca de quedar atrapado entre sus redes, y es lo más horroroso que jamás haya sentido. No quiero que ningún otro ser tenga que caer en esos fríos brazos si la naturaleza así no lo ha dictado. 

Abrió los ojos dorados, que había mantenido hasta ese entonces cerrados con suavidad, y escaneó la sala. No importaba cuán seguro de sus palabras se sintiera, Yixing seguía siendo incapaz de mirar a nadie fijamente a pesar de todo. Aquello era una derrota personal, algo a lo que debería enfrentarse más tarde; sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en su tarea. 

—Como ya deben saber, los unicornios no somos seres rencorosos, no lo hemos sido nunca a pesar de las atrocidades a las que hemos sido sometidos por ciertas razas a lo largo de los milenios por el valor de nuestras habilidades mágicas. Si me dejara llevar por mi opinión y experiencias personales, sé que acabaría cometiendo un error del que me arrepentiría profundamente en el futuro. Hoy voy a hacer honor a mi raza y a cumplir con uno de nuestros predicamentos más valiosos. 

Es curioso cómo las experiencias cambian a uno, pensó Yixing. El Yixing de antes, que confiaba en todos, recibió palos que lo hicieron reservado, pero que no le arrebataron las ganas de ser amable con quien lo merecía (como había sido Luhan para él, por ejemplo). El Yixing de entonces, con más palos y más miedo que nunca, se veía incapaz de confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo, por culpa de las atrocidades que alguien había cometido contra él solo por puro egocentrismo. Las experiencias nos cambian, sin duda. 

Luhan se removió en la silla al tiempo que soltó una risita mal contenida que Yixing ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Ignoró también la mano de Yifan, que asió la suya con urgencia en cuanto el sonido retumbó por la sala. El unicornio quiso soltarse, pero un sentimiento que desconocía se lo impidió; algo en su interior le gritaba que por su bien _no debía soltarse,_ y cuando miró a Luhan quiso vomitar al darse cuenta de por qué. 

¿Desde cuándo tenía Luhan el pelo tan oscuro? 

—Es por esto que pido al jurado y a su señoría la absolución del acusado, para que con ello quede demostrado que para ser un monstruo no se necesitan alas membranosas, ni cornamenta, ni ojos dorados o piel azul, ni garras ni colmillos afilados, tampoco escamas o pelaje iridiscente. Para ser un monstruo solo se necesita tener pensamientos oscuros, y creo que es evidente que en numerosas ocasiones los monstruos que pueblan este planeta no son sino aquellas criaturas que parecen más inofensivas o que han de protegernos. 

De nuevo, una pausa en la que la sala permaneció muda hasta que: 

—Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. 

Sus ojos cayeron sobre Luhan una vez más con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y la sangre bombeándole con fuerza y pidiéndole que huyera, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo, igual que no podía apartar la vista del aspecto corrompido de la veela, un cadáver en vida, ni de la mirada vacía y negra que le dedicaba a la mesa. Aquella era la mirada de alguien que no ha vivido en sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, de alguien a quien no le quedaba una pizca de esperanza, de alguien que se había resignado a su destino. Yixing respiró entrecortadamente: no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, pero sabía que nadie lo creería si trataba de contar la verdad. 

Después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que Luhan fuera el culpable si se encontraba tan enfermo que apenas podía moverse? 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_Una reunión que pretendía ser de dos se transformó inesperadamente en una reunión de tres. La emoción y el morado se transformaron en discordia y fogonazos de colores intensos en apenas unos segundos._

 _La lluvia no hizo nada para ocultar el plateado que manchaba unos labios y la serenidad del rostro del otro, mientras que la ira pintaba otros ojos del tercero en discordia. Las verdades y los forcejeos retumbaron por las paredes de ladrillo del callejón en un eco que solo tres almas escucharon._

 _

O eso pensaron, porque ninguno pareció oír cómo unos pies se acercaban a toda velocidad justo cuando el cañón de un arma reglamentaria apuntó hacia un agresor que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Las manos más inocentes quedaron manchadas de una culpa que casi les supo dulce. 

Bang.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Sorprendentemente, Luhan fue absuelto de todos los cargos y puesto en libertad. Yixing se recuperaba poco a poco y ya salía a la calle de vez en cuando. Minseok notó que un extraño silencio y relajación a los que no estaba acostumbrado se apoderaban de la comisaría, aunque las canas que se le escondían entre el pelo no le desaparecerían durante mucho tiempo. 

Afortunadamente, las vidas de Minseok, Yixing, Luhan, Yifan, Jongdae, Zitao y todos los demás implicados tomaron su curso natural y más o menos monótono de nuevo. Todo parecía ir bien y, sin embargo, algo en el ambiente presagiaba justo lo contrario. 

La tarde era fresca y un montón de colores trazaban el cielo de horizonte a horizonte en un espectáculo digno de ver. La chaqueta le quedaba algo estrecha en los hombros, pero lo ignoró y se arrebujó en ella ligeramente; un par de nubes grandes se cernían sobre la ciudad, si bien la gente las ignoraba y seguía ocupada en sus animados devenires cotidianos. Muchos hacían caso omiso de él, pero otros lo ojeaban atraídos por su apariencia física y, aunque no podía decir que no le placía, esas miradas solo hacían que su urgencia por saciar una sed que lo corroía por dentro desde hacía mucho aumentara. 

Sonrió para sí mismo, gesto que para el mundo podría parecer encantador y apacible, pero que se transformó en una maquiavélica mueca en cuanto quedó solo al girar a la derecha en un callejón. Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Lo sentía. 

Si el mundo supiera… Todos pensarían que estaba loco, nadie lo comprendería. Nadie comprendería esa fascinación que sentía por la criatura, por todo lo que lo rodeaba y todo lo que suponía relacionarse con él. Nadie comprendería el subidón de adrenalina que experimentaba cada vez que lo había observado embelesado, la sensación de éxtasis completo cuando lo sentía temblar bajo el sutil roce de sus dedos al desvestirlo, la enferma satisfacción que las lágrimas de Yixing le provocaban al mojarle las pálidas mejillas cuando la sangre plateada que le daba la vida le resbalaba a su vez por el prístino cuerpo para alimentar sus ansiosos labios. 

Nadie comprendería lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse joven. Nadie comprendía que para ser joven para siempre necesitaba a Yixing. 

No podía esperar a llegar a su destino, a verlo una vez más y así poder atraparlo, poseerlo y mantenerlo a su lado para siempre tras deshacerse de todos los _obstáculos_ que los separaban. 

Sus pequeños labios sonrieron de nuevo. Con un frío dedo se acarició la pequeña cicatriz que tenía sobre el labio superior, apenas visible, de aquella vez que Yixing le mordió intentando escabullirse de sus cuidados. Internándose aún más en el callejón soltó una risita; aquel era un buen recuerdo. 

Escuchó pasos por delante, tras la esquina que lo hizo adentrarse más en aquella calle estrecha y desvencijada. No tardó en darse cuenta con gesto triunfante de que allí estaba su ansiado objetivo cuando una voz débil y conocida pronunció un nombre que lo hacía lamerse los labios. 

Finalmente había comenzado a llover. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_Todos hemos de envejecer y morir._

 _Nadie puede ser joven para siempre, tal y como demostraba aquel cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Un gran charco rojo y plateado diluido por la fuerte lluvia lo rodeaba, y una precisa herida de bala le abría el cráneo justo por el centro de la frente. Presentes, unos ojos abiertos de par en par, vacíos, sin vida._

 _

Tres pares de pasos se alejaron con pesadez del lugar bajo la tormenta, renqueantes, dirigiéndose hacia un coche gris aparcado en la calle principal. La puerta del conductor se abrió para dejar entrar a su dueño, que cerró tras de sí y la bloqueó un segundo más tarde. Otra puerta más se abrió y otros dos ocupantes se sentaron en el asiento trasero en silencio. 

El conductor dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no recordaba estar conteniendo, manos temblorosas agarrando con fuerza el volante. El pelo le chorreaba agua sobre las cejas, la nariz, los labios, los pantalones, mas poco le importó. A los demás tampoco. 

Un trueno resonó en la calle y un relámpago lo acompañó. Iluminó el interior del oscuro coche por un instante que se reflejó en el espejo retrovisor cual fotografía y que dejó ver una pequeña placa metálica. Una placa metálica que rezaba con letra seria: **Cuerpo Nacional de Policía. Inspector Kim Minseok.** El siguiente relámpago le mostró al inspector los labios de Luhan, aún manchados de plata, y los ojos asustados pero decididos de Yixing, que un segundo más tarde dejó caer con un ruido sordo una pistola aún caliente sobre el asiento del copiloto.

_

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La sensación de que algo no iba bien no lo había abandonado desde hacía semanas. No estaba contento con el abrupto cierre del caso de Luhan y Yixing. Respetaba el deseo de paz del unicornio, pero aquello solo añadía más leña al fuego, a la ansiedad que le daba pensar que la larga odisea había terminado y que al mismo tiempo todo estaba inconcluso. 

Pasaba las páginas del cuaderno donde había apuntado toda la información que había recopilado del caso y miraba los apuntes hechos con caligrafía cuidada mientras el sillón de su despacho crujía cansado, casi como si le suplicara que se fuera a casa. Era tarde y Minseok estaba fatigado pero no podía quitarse de encima la acidez que le quemaba el estómago. Las letras se le mezclaban unas con otras, aunque no pudo evitar reparar en una lista escrita con demasiada rapidez, con trazos desordenados que solo eran propios de él cuando escribía deprisa, con una urgencia punzante que le tensaba los dedos y le bombeaba en la cabeza. 

En la pared más alejada, el reloj no paraba de recordarle que debía haberse ido a casa hacía un par de horas, y el goteo de la lluvia contra la ventana no hizo más que informarle de que por una vez el hombre del tiempo había acertado en sus predicciones. El despacho estaba en silencio absoluto. 

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras leía el cuaderno y las piezas que se le habían estado escapando aparecieron sobre su mesa con colores brillantes como los que el pelo de Luhan solía tener, casi chillándole que había cometido el error más grande de su carrera. Lo cual era más cierto de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse incluso a sí mismo, si bien tardó poco en encajar todas esas piezas para entender cuán grande había sido su fallo. 

Esparcidos por su escritorio junto a las metafóricas piezas estaban todos los informes médicos de Yixing y las notas que él mismo había tomado la primera vez que habían hablado apenas recobró la conciencia en el hospital. Lo primero por lo que Yixing había preguntado al despertar había sido Luhan. 

> «¿Y Luhan? ¿Está bien? Necesito verlo».  
>  _Síndrome de Estocolmo,_ había anotado Minseok.

/// 

> «¿Qué recuerdas?»  
>  «Alguien me tapó la cara y me echó al hombro. Corría».  
>  _Sospechoso prob. varón alto y fuerte,_ decía el cuaderno.

/// 

> «¿Algún detalle en especial?»  
>  «Olía a detergente. A menta».  
>  _Chicle? Caramelos?,_ se preguntaba el inspector con la letra torcida.

/// 

> «¿Pero dónde está Luhan? ¿Cómo está?»  
>  _Estocolmo,_ apuntó con más ahínco. La letra se hundía en el papel con obstinación.

/// 

> «¿Qué aspecto tenía?»  
>  «No… recuerdo. Labios pequeños. Me daban miedo sus ojos».  
>  «¿Cómo eran? ¿De qué color?»  
>  «No lo sé».  
>  _Preguntar otra vez más adelante,_ se recordó.

/// 

> «¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?»  
>  «Un día. Dos, tal vez».  
>  _Desorientado._  
> 

/// 

> «¿Cuándo podré ver a Luhan? Me necesita, es urgente. Está enfermo».  
>  _Estocolmo._ Minseok recordaba casi haber roto el papel con la rabia con la que había escrito aquella palabra, aunque no pudo evitar añadir unos segundos más tarde un signo de interrogación tras ella. A pesar de todo, no era normal que preguntara tan a menudo por alguien que se suponía que le había hecho tanto daño.

Estaba claro que, a pesar de las sospechas iniciales, Luhan no era el culpable. No podía serlo. Cuando lo encontraron, Yixing tenía heridas frescas, muy recientes, aún sangrantes y, aunque al borde de la muerte, su estado deplorable no se debía a no haber bebido o comido durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Su capacidad de curación había descendido casi a cero, pero si hubiera estado solo durante tantos años como habían estado buscándolo no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir sin importar que fuera una criatura mágica. Algo se le seguía escapando. 

Luhan tenía una complexión mediana, más bien tirando a escuálida. La vida no había sido en general muy amable con él y eso había afectado a su salud desde siempre, si es que su historial médico era algo de lo que fiarse. Probablemente, si hubiera decidido levantar en volandas a alguien como Yixing, habría tenido dificultad y ciertamente no habría sido capaz de correr con él a hombros. El mismo Yixing podría haberse zafado de él sin demasiada dificultad. Por otro lado, Yixing y Luhan habían sido compañeros desde hacía años, así que Minseok no concebía cómo podía haberle hecho tanto daño de haber sido él. 

Nada cuadraba. 

—Inspector. —La voz de Zitao, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del despacho, lo hizo dar un brinco cuando lo sacó de su ensoñación. 

—Dime. —Sentía la garganta tirante, como si alguien lo estuviera ahogando. Sudaba. 

—¿Sabe dónde está Yifan? 

Minseok se paró a pensar un segundo, ceño fruncido. 

—Ha salido a escoltar a Yixing —contestó con la mirada perdida; no estaba seguro de saber nada con certeza en aquel momento—. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo necesitas? 

—No es urgente, puedo pedirle mañana que rellene el cuestionario que necesita Jongdae para Recursos Humanos. —Zitao negó con la cabeza con gesto tranquilo—. Usted debería irse a casa, es tarde ya. —Con un saludo cortés, la cabeza de Zitao desapareció por el hueco de la puerta tan repentinamente como había aparecido. 

Salvo que irse a casa no fue lo que Minseok hizo cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta. El sonido pareció hacer que las piezas le terminaran de encajar y pudo al fin ver el puzle completo, sin tapujos. Lo que vio lo horrorizó, porque fue capaz también de ver todas esas pequeñas cosas de las que no se había percatado pero que había tenido delante de las narices durante años. La adicción a los chicles de menta, la obstinación por encerrar a Luhan, la tranquilidad que había mostrado al encontrar a Yixing, la complexión del supuesto secuestrador. Todo encajó y Minseok se mareó tanto que quiso vomitar. 

No se paró un segundo a agarrar un paraguas antes de levantarse y salir corriendo pasillo abajo. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo sucediera. 

> ~~_Síndrome de Estocolmo._ ~~

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

_Un suspiro tembloroso se les escapó de los labios en forma de vapor. Al fin se había hecho justicia._

 _El sonido del motor del coche al arrancar quedó silenciado por el ensordecedor ruido de la lluvia torrencial, que lo golpeaba todo sin piedad y que borró las huellas de su paso por allí, que hicieron que aquel nuevo crimen se convirtiera en uno sin resolver y que taparon las oscuras acciones que Yixing acababa de cometer tan pronto como los neumáticos los alejaron de la entrada del callejón. Allí en el suelo, unos grandes ojos seguían observando el mundo, ya sin ver._

 _

Porque después de todo, nadie puede ser joven para siempre. Ni siquiera Yifan.

_


End file.
